


Home in the Woods

by FantasticWinter



Series: GenPrompt Bingo Round 18 [1]
Category: The Pillars of the Earth (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lost in the Woods, Rescue, Shapeshifting, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: Jack Jackson comes across a young woman in peril.
Relationships: Aliena of Shiring/Jack Jackson
Series: GenPrompt Bingo Round 18 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Home in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fill for my GenPrompt Bingo Round 18 for my card "shapeshifting".

His mother raised him to be wary of humans. She raised him all on her own, Jack could never remember having a father and she never spoke of one. All Jack had ever learned of his mother’s past was that she’d gotten pregnant with Jack seventeen years ago, had run as deeply into the forest as she could go, and had never looked back. The forest protected them . . . many of the humans were too afraid to venture this deep. This part of the forest belonged to the magic folk. 

Jack’s mother had been human but she had a natural wild spirit so the magical beings had let her and Jack stay. However, on Jack’s fifth birthday . . . he learned the only thing he would ever learn about his father. Jack’s father had been a shapeshifter. It had been terrifying and Jack remembered the moment so clearly. His body morphing, his bones and muscles shifting into different shapes. It had hurt, he recalled, as his hands and feet turned to paws and his face grew into a long muzzle. His mother had explained to him it was the shape of a red wolf. She had helped him as much as she could.

Despite being allowed to stay in the forest, the other magical folk shunned them both. His mother for being a human and him for being a half breed. They looked after each other, took care of one another. She taught him the common tongue that she’d learned as a little girl, taught him to read and write, helped him control his shifting - - master it to the best of his abilities. They’d been happy.

That was until last winter when the fever set in and took his mother from him. Now, Jack was alone. Still he lived in the cave they’d made their home and read the books his mother had taught him to read. Luckily, the forest was rich with food for Jack to hunt and eat. He missed having companionship. 

He let his thoughts wander as he moved through the forest. It was easier to hunt in his wolf form, he hoped to catch a deer that day and dry the meat in the way his mother had shown him. The air was getting colder which meant the forest would soon be blanketed in snow, making hunting and gathering scarce so he needed to stockpile now. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed it.

_Clip-clop. Clip-clop. Clip-clop._

Jack’s ear twitched as his head swiveled to look in the direction of the noise. He lowered his head, sniffing the ground. The soft breeze of the fall afternoon carried an odd scent. A scent he’d never smelled before. It was floral like that of the fresh flowers that grew in the meadow during the springtime but there was an odd, sharp scent to it that made Jack’s noise itch. Always a curious lad, Jack switched directions from the known clearing that a herd of deer liked to graze at. Instead, he followed the odd scent and the _‘clip-clop’_ of hooves.

Had it not been for the unfamiliar scent, Jack would have just assumed the hoof noises belonged to the herd of fauns or centaurs that called the forest home. As the noises got louder, Jack lowered himself further to the ground, the dirt brushed up against his underbelly as he hid under a bramble. Through the thick weave of branches, Jack could see the muscled legs of a horse. For a split moment Jack dismissed the odd scent, thinking that he had come up on a herd of centaurs but then he noticed it was only _one_ set of horse limbs.

And then he saw _her_ on top of the horse’s back. Long and thick brunette curls ran down her back, her skin was pale and it looked soft - - as if it had never seen a day of hard work. She wore a long dark blue tunic and grey stockings with brown leather riding boots. Her eyes were so dark that Jack swore they might have been black. 

She was beautiful. 

Jack felt mesmerized by her, the graceful way she sat upon the horses back and the curious gleam to those dark eyes. Then it hit him. This woman . . . she was _human_. What was she doing here, this deep in the forest? 

He stiffened when he heard the brutish grunts of trolls approaching . . . and approaching fast. It seemed as if the horse the woman rode heard them as well as it let out a nervous whinny and started to back up in the way they’d come. The woman tried to soothe the beast, not yet knowing the danger she was in. Trolls killed humans, Jack’s mother had told him. They’d wait near the paths the humans used in the outer forest for hunting and jumped a lone one. 

Jack moved to get out of the bramble, rustling it, and he froze as the woman’s head snapped in his direction. Her dark eyes were narrowed as she called out, “is someone there?”

Even if Jack had wanted to answer, he didn’t get a chance. From the other side of the small clearing came a loud cry as a troll carrying a knotted club of wood. The troll swung wildly, hitting the horses rump solidly. The beast reared back and the woman let out a surprised shout as she fell, smacking her head on a rock.

Jack didn’t think, he pounced out from beneath the bramble, over the woman’s body and right at the troll. Not expecting a fight, the troll grunted and started to swing in Jack’s direction. Jack knew that trolls roamed in groups and he hoped the others had gone after the fleeing horse. He let out yelp as the club hit his shoulder but he took the blow so the troll would open himself up for attack. Jack lunged and clamped his powerful jaws down on the trolls arm, ripping flesh. The troll cried and Jack let go, letting the troll turn and run off. After all, the troll hadn’t expected a fight . . . it had just wanted an easy meal.

Whirling around, Jack immediately shifted, revealing a young man with fiery red hair, oddly bright green eyes, and pale skin covered with freckles. He crouched down next to the dazed woman and let his eyes travel up and down her body, checking for injuries. All he could see was a slight cut near her hairline at her temple, blood ran down her pale, flawless skin. She was even more beautiful up close. 

“There . . . there was a troll. . . and a wolf?” She said, sitting up slowly and putting a hand to her injury, wincing as she lightly touched it. 

“They’re both gone, don’t worry,” Jack soothed softly, he didn’t want to spook her further. She didn’t need to know he was a shapeshifter . . . at least not at that moment.

“Where’s my horse?” She asked, keeping her hand pressed against her wound. 

“The troll ran it off,” Jack said apologetically, he gently took the woman’s other arm and helped her to her feet. He could tell by the feel of the cloth beneath his fingers that the woman’s clothes were of fine quality and probably very expensive. She belonged to a wealthy family - - maybe she was even a princess. Jack thought of the stories his mother used to share with him of kings and queens and princesses living in stone castles with knights.

She allowed him to help her but she looked worried, “how will I get home?”

“Where do you live?” Jack asked, keeping a steadying hand on her elbow, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her beautiful features.

“Shiring,” She commented with a small frown as she took in her surroundings. “Where do you come from?”

Jack was quiet for a moment before he answered truthfully, “here.”

“Here?” She looked confused. “But there is no town for miles . . .”

“I don’t live in a town,” Jack flushed a bit. He gestured to her head and said, “we should get that taken care of.”

The woman nodded slowly, “yes,” they started to take a few steps, Jack leading her in the direction of his cave he used to share with his mother. After several steps, the woman asked, “what’s your name?”

“Jack,” he answered, letting her lean on him as they made their way through dense forest. “What’s yours?”

“Aliena,” she replied softly and Jack thought it was a beautiful name to match her beautiful looks. 

They walked together in silence for about half a mile before Jack led her towards the mouth of a cave. Aliena looked wary but the man had been nothing but nice to her so decided to extend her trust for a bit longer. Once they made it inside, her eyes widened at the sight of an actual _home_ inside the cave. 

There was a small cooking fire with a cooking pot hanging over the flames. Beyond that, she could see furs on the floor, most likely where someone slept. One wall had hand carved shelves to hold, to her shock, books and other various objects. Carved into the other wall, were figures, and rather good ones.

She turned her eyes to meet Jack’s and she asked, “you live _here_?”

Nodding once, Jack carefully helped her sit down on a stone stool and then turned to prepare a mixture of herbs to help with Aliena’s injury. He crushed the herbs together into a homemade bowl.

After another moment, Aliena stated, “but, don’t only magical beings live here?”

Jack glanced over at her and met her eyes before nodding again. “Yes, usually these lands belong to the magical folk.”

She waited a few breaths before pushing, “are _you_ magical?” 

Jack turned back to Aliena with the bowl of herbs in one hand. He crouched down and carefully began to apply the mixture to the wound which would help with the pain and swelling. He looked at her, “yes. I’m a shifter.”

Aliena blinked, meeting those green eyes. Jack’s fingers were gentle against her wound, carefully brushing the thick paste over her skin. It did help, the pain numbed to a slight ache and she could feel it stop bleeding. 

She’d heard things about the shifters. Her father would tell her to stay clear of the forest. So many magical beings roamed here and most of them wouldn't hesitate to harm or even kill a human. They would have no care for title or power. From her understanding, each breed of magical beings governed their own . . . there were no kings or rulers. 

Shifters were some of the most reclusive of the magical folk, often only staying in tight family units and very rarely venturing out of the forest despite being one of the beings that so easily could. Looking at the man in front of her, she would have so easily believed that Jack was human. 

Finally, she snapped back to the present and realized that she was just staring at him. She flushed and cleared her throat, “sorry . . . I’ve never . . .”

“Never met a shifter?” Jack supplied with a very soft smile, “and I’ve never met a human, other than my mother. So, I suppose we’re equal, yes?”

“Your mother was human?” Aliena felt curious about Jack, wanting to know more about him . . . and he seemed to get more interesting with everything she learned.

“Yes,” Jack’s smile faded away and Aliena saw the grief in his eyes and she knew that Jack had recently lost her. 

Jack turned away to set the bowl on a table and then poured some water into a stone cup. He mixed some other herbs into the water before walking back and handing it over to Aliena. 

“Why are you helping me?” Aliena asked, taking the cup and sipping from it. It had a cooling, sweet taste. 

“Do humans not help each other in need?” Jack asked, tilting his head a bit. 

“Some do, most don’t,” Aliena replied honestly, taking another sip of the water. “But, you’re _not_ human, Jack. Why didn’t you let those beasts kill me?” She paused a moment and then she whispered, “you were the wolf, weren’t you?”

“They weren’t beasts,” Jack sighed softly, “they were trolls.” He took a few steps back, looking unsure. 

Aliena let out a shocked gasp as she saw his body morph into the sleek body of a red wolf. His eyes remained that stunning green and he took a hesitant step towards her. She didn’t feel scared, if he’d wanted to hurt her, he’d had plenty of opportunity. He took another step and she reached out to brush her fingers through his soft fur. She smiled as he pressed his head into her palm, letting her pet him.

She had met many men and even suitors and had never felt close to anyone before. Jack had saved her, taken her to his home and cared for her. Maybe everything she knew about magical beings were wrong . . . maybe they all weren’t violent towards humans. Jack took a few steps back, letting her fingers slip from his fur. He shifted back and offered her a sheepish smile.

“You’re beautiful,” she found herself saying before she could stop herself. Jack’s cheeks flushed at the compliment. She glanced outside and let out a sigh, “I need to get back home. I don’t want my father to send his men into the forest looking for me. People could get hurt.”

Jack looked crestfallen but nodded, “how far away is Shiring?”

“Not far,” Aliena answered, standing up slowly.

“Let me . . . escort you? Just in case?” Jack asked, not wanting her to get hurt again. 

“I would like that,” Aliena offered him a smile and he smiled in return.

They set off together, Jack leading them back to the clearing where he had first found Aliena. She would have to guide the way from there, since Jack did not know how to get to Shiring. Jack found he liked talking with Aliena greatly. She was smart and sharp-tongued like his mother had been. He also found out she liked to read as much as he did and they discussed their favorite works on their journey through the forest.

She asked about his life with his mother, being raised in the forest and of course his life as a shifter. He told her everything he knew about it, how it felt every time he shifted into his other form. He described the feeling of his bones shrinking and growing into that of a wolf. He was honest with her, he told her how it hurt every time but it was a pain he was used to and he wouldn’t cease shifting because of it. He tried to describe the free feeling of running through the forest as a wolf. How it felt as if he were gliding, the wind moving through his fur. 

Aliena seemed interested in his life, in his stories. He saw the glint of excitement in those dark eyes as he described running through the woods, the feeling of dirt and leaves crunching beneath his paws. She had a wild spirit, like his mother had when she ran into the woods, pregnant with Jack. 

He wished he could have her as a mate but why would she leave her life in Shiring to join him in his lonely cave in the forest?

Jack paused at the edge of the woods. He could see the large town of Shiring with it’s stone walls and large moat surrounding the castle. Jack had never seen a structure so big before. 

Aliena turned when she heard his footsteps ceased and she took in Jack’s large eyes and slightly opened mouth. 

“You live here?” Jack asked softly.

Flushing a bit, Aliena looked back at the castle and then at Jack. “My father is the Earl of Shiring . . .”

She is a princess, Jack thought to himself and he was filled with dismay. She would never move in with him when she lived in a castle. He didn’t step any closer, staying just inside the woodline. 

“This is as far as I can go,” Jack said, looking at her, trying to memorize everything he could about her. He doubted he would ever see her again. 

“I wish you would come with me,” Aliena said, to her own surprise. She blushed at her own boldness.

“I don’t belong there,” Jack replied, gesturing to the city behind her. 

“Why not? You look just like anyone else, no one would know,” she tried to argue but she didn’t realize that she’d just proven his point.

“And, that is why I don’t belong there. In the forest I can be who I am . . . there . . . I would only be able to be half of me,” Jack offered her a small, sad smile. “I’m glad to have met you, Aliena.”

Taking a step closer to him, Aliena reached out to brush her fingers against pale, freckled skin. She gently pressed her lips to his and then pulled away slowly. “I hope we meet again, Jack.”

“That is my heart’s wish, Aliena,” Jack breathed out.

Jack watched as she turned and made her way back to her home. He waited there, hidden by the trees, as she was lost in the crowds of people and behind stone walls. Only then did he turn and shift, paws hitting against soft dirt. He ran deeper into the forest he called home.


End file.
